Often, Sometimes, Someday
by nevthebunny
Summary: Six characters look over past, present and a hopeful future. Six drabbley character studies. Implied Neville/Hannah, Neville/Luna, Lavender/Seamus, Dean/OC, Teddy/Victoire, Rose/Scorpius.


**A/N This is a little one-shot using characters and plots from my as-yet-unpublished one-shot series _Lions_ which I will try to get up here soon. There's six drabbley character studies using two normal characters, an OC and three next-gens. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own character number three, nothing else. **

You often used to think you were in love with the wrong blonde. You often realised that she would never love you back, not in the way you wanted her to, unless you suddenly grew two inches, sprouted blond hair and gained an impeccable sense of style. You would often think about how you were second best for her and wonder what would have happened if her Hufflepuff hero hadn't gone missing in the war.

Sometimes now you wish things had worked out better between you. Sometimes you wish your poor daughter had never been born so she didn't have to deal with the two of you, only rarely, mind; you love your daughter. Sometimes you want to owl the other blonde, the one you didn't fall in love with, just to find out what she's doing.

Someday, you will, you realise. Someday you will tell Luna Lovegood how you feel about her and just maybe someday you'll be together. Someday you'll marry her and start again. Or at least you think you will until all your oftens, sometimes and somedays are squashed by some man named Rolf.

* * *

><p>You used to believe that he was beneath you; you were worth more than some sad pyrotechnic. You were worth Harry Potter or Ron Weasley: the heroes. But then again, you used to believe every word that came out of Professor Trelawney's mouth.<p>

Sometimes now you want to go back a few years to that naïve girl you used to be. She had it good. Yet sometimes you are glad for what happened to you; you know it made you a better person. Sometimes you wish that you'd treated Seamus better and that he could still see the beauty he had loved instead of this battered shell.

Someday he'll see that she's still in there. Someday, you hope, he will get sick of having a different airhead every night. Someday, maybe, he'll come back to you. You can always hope.

* * *

><p>When you were younger you would often dream of marrying your best friend. It was rather silly and you never thought it would come true. When he left you would often fabricate a reality in which he came back because he loved you; you would often dream that he would tell you his secret. You always knew, after all, that he had one.<p>

Sometimes now you wish you'd let him in a bit more or that _she_ (whoever the mother of his child even is) hadn't got to him first. Sometimes you wish he hadn't resurfaced in your life. And yet sometimes you like it exactly how it is.

Someday he will tell you his secret, of that you are certain. Someday you will become an integral part of the little boy's life and hopefully of his too. You just have to let him know that you are still the kid that dreamed of marrying him.

* * *

><p>You often used to wish that your parents hadn't died and even get angry with them for losing their lives as they did. You also thought about love: after all, if your parents, the two people who loved you the most, could just not think of you at the most crucial decision of their lives then what was to say you wouldn't lose anyone else in just as selfish a way?<p>

Sometimes you are ashamed you ever thought this way. Sometimes you can see that Harry is more of a father to you than you could ever ask for and you have a whole host of mother figures. You even sometimes see siblings in James, Al and Lily. But more importantly, sometimes you feel a love of your own for your vibrant best friend.

Someday you know that the two of you will be together and you will have found the love that you crave. And someday, you know, your parents will have reasons to be very proud of you.

* * *

><p>You have always both consciously and sub-consciously compared yourself to your sister very often. She was always the beautiful one. She inherited your mother's charms and your father's brains. You often thought you must have got all the ugly, your father's lack of charm and your mother's lack of brains. You often wished that you could be her, the perfect one.<p>

Honestly, sometimes you still think this way. You sometimes wish you were your sister. Nowadays she has the perfect boyfriend too. Sometimes you allow yourself to believe that there's someone waiting out there for you too.

Perhaps someday there will be. Someday you will shine in your own way to one special person. He will understand you. He won't be devastatingly handsome or else you'd just worry that he'd leave you. He'll like dragons like you and have absolutely no interest in blondes; that is the most important part. When you do meet him, he is all of these things. His name is Ned but he prefers Ridge. He's original and that's something you love.

* * *

><p>Often your parents would try to make you friends with the kids of their friends. They were slightly hypocritical that way: looking down at the tight-knit pureblood circles and forming their own 'superior' group. You would often tell them that you hated these children. You wanted to meet someone interesting. You often thought you must be adopted; you are so different from your parents.<p>

Sometimes you still believe that and sometimes you realise you are so similar. You have your mother's passion for equality and second chances and your father's habit of putting your foot in it; you never get on with anyone you really like at any rate. Sometimes you wish your parents would see the people you care about as people or, heck, even as the house they were sorted into- he is a Gryffindor, after all- not as miniatures of their parents.

Someday they will realise how stupid they are being and come to love him. If they don't they will lose you. Because someday you are going to marry Scorpius Malfoy and they will just have to deal with it.


End file.
